Forgive me god for I have sin
by J-demon321
Summary: Hinata, a quiet nun, was ordered by the church to go to talk and pray for the prisoners in a prison. Already given everything to god, why is it that one black haired and red eyed prisoner catches not only her eyes but, her heart? Itachi/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Heloo peoples!! It's me again(well da.) I know, I shouldn't be working on a different story right now since I just started the other one. But I couldn't help it. I just had this idea you know? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto.**

* * *

**Forgive Me God For I Have Sin**

**By: J-demon 321**

_Plop. Plop. Plop._ I looked up at the gray sky above me as the first drops of a shower fell onto the earth. _'The sky is crying, weeping for the sinners inside this building,'_ I thought. The droplets felt cool on my face. I was getting awfully nervous walking up the cold concrete stairs that lead up to my destination.

Konoha's Prison was a four story brick building located in the middle of the forest. Surrounding the whole premeter of the area was a huge iron fence. About five times tall as me, it had sharp pointy tips on the top. I quickly walked farther away from it.

The building itself was very sad. The bricks were fading in color, giving the building an image of ancientness and forbiddance. It also had no windows and no signs whatsoever. Several guards were surrounding the premises while two stood next to the entrance of the prison. Lastly the watch tower stood firm and tall right in the middle of the area. Overall, the whole place gave her goose bumps even though she was wearing the winter uniform, complete with the knit sweater.

Standing before the two men guarding the entrance, she struggled to get her vocal cords working again.

"Ummm….I'm…I'm Sister Hinata. I came on behalf of our church, the…the Holy Mother sent me. I…I ha..have a letter."

Desperately trying to keep her voice calm and stop the slight shiver in her body, she took out a white envelope and handed it to the guard on her right. To her, he looked less frightening.(He had blond hair while the other had black. The blond felt so much _brighte_r than the other...)

"……"

"……"

"…… you're cleared."

"Haa...," a sigh of relief. She didn't even realize she was holding it in. The two guards pushed a button to their left simultaneously. The steel doors that looked as if they would never budge, suddenly slid opened in front of her with a loud _creak_.

"Walk down the hallway until you see a black door. The warden is inside waiting for you."

Not trusting her voice, she just gave a soft nod in appreciation for his help. With another deep breath working as a confidence booster, she went in.

The inside was three times worse than the outside. Since there were no windows, everything was pitch black. The hanging light bulbs as her only source of light.

_Thuuuudddddd. Thuuuuddddd_. Her footsteps echoed beneath her feet, bouncing off the walls and ringing loudly in her ears. It was truly the most frightening three minutes of her entire life. She was so happy to finally reach the black door the guard outside had mentioned, she almost slid down to the floor. However, after taking another deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me."

The room, like everything else in this building was gloomy but, brighter in an odd, twisted kind of way. Numerous paintings cluttered the office room while a looming bookcase stood in the back. Papers scattered all over the floor. Looking closely, however, she realized that the pictures were all paintings of some body part. Yes, very brightening.

In the middle was a huge desk with several piles of paper stacked dangerously to the side and sitting on the big black chair, was the warden.

'_A woman?'_ It was shocking to say the least. Not only was it a female sitting down in the chair but, it was a big breasted, blond, _beautiful_ female sitting on the chair.

"Sister Hinata I presume?"

"Ye…yes! I came on behalf of our church, on Hol…"

"Yes, I am aware of that. I received a letter in advance, telling me you were coming."

"……"

"I'll get right to the point then. You are here today to talk to the many _scoundrels_ living in this hell hole. You are free to speak to anyone here but, there are a few rules…no _laws_ that you must follow. One, you must only speak to no more than three people a day. Two, you will have absolutely no physical contact of any sort with the prisoners. Finally three, always keep in mind that inside those cells are human trash. They are mere scum in the earth, smudges that have to be erased. Understand, sister?"

"…………Yes…………"

"Excellent. Now, please sit here while I get the prisoners ready. A guard will come get you when everything is prepared. There is coffee and tea to your left. Hot water is to your right. Do you have any further questions?"

"Ummm… if it isn't too much trouble, could you please tell me your name? I….I mean we will be seeing each other often now…an….and I just thought that….."

I could feel her eyes staring holes onto my head. Why did I have to ask her such an irreverent question? Is she offended? What if she sees me too noisy to do this job? Will she send me back? Oh no, she can't possibly do that. If I go back…if I go back, what shoul…

"Tsunade."

"?"

"My name is Tsunade, sister."

And with that, she walked swiftly out her door, leaving me in this messy room alone. For two minutes, all I could do was stare quietly at the door that Ms. Tsunade walked out of. In that silent room with various paintings of body parts and the numerous piles of paper on the desk, some scattered, I could only think;

Exactly what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Yes, it was a bit dark wasn't it? I wanted to try different kinds of genres so I thought I'd give it a try. So, how was it? Plz read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone!! I have finally updated!! I want to thank all those who have reviewed for me, it really gave me a boost. Enjoy the chapter!!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto except for this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She was at her wits end.

After the warden left her all alone in this 'pleasant' room, no one else has opened the door for thirty five minutes. She was on her seventh cup of tea.

'_Maybe they forgot I was here? It's not like it never happened before……Am I that hard to remember?'_

Heaving a sigh, she decided to go ask for directions herself. She only had until five to be here and besides, she felt guilty for giving Ino and Sakura her share or the afternoon chores. She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, or at least tried to if someone from the outside didn't open it first.

"Good afternoon sister……ah……Why are you on the floor sister?"

"Y…Ho…I wa…Wh…" A tall man with silver hair and a mask covering everything except for his left eye stood over her.

"Hmmmmm…I'm afraid I can't understand what you're saying. Ms. Tsunade never mentioned to me the nun was speech disabled…"

"NO!! I…I mean, you pu…pushed me down and I wa…was just flu…flustered."

"Ah she speaks, wonderful. Well then let me introduce myself, I am the captain of all the guards in this lovely building, Hatake Kakashi. I wish we could sit down and have coffee together but, I'm afraid we're running below our schedule. Come along then, I'll take you to the prisoners."

She was about to mention that it was his fault they were late in the first place and his fault that she's on this messy floor but, being a timid person she was, said nothing of it and quietly followed the odd man out the door.

_Thuuuuuddddd. Thuuuuuuuudddddd. _

Being in the warden's room made her forget just how big and foreboding this place actually was. It made her feel small and weak. All of the hallways looked exactly the same. There were no landmarks or signs to help one navigate in this place. She felt quite helpless as she could only follow the captain zigzag through the hallways…in dead silence. It was slowly getting to her.

The light bulbs did only so much to help with the lighting, placing shadows in every corner of the hall. She swore she saw, out of the corners of her eyes, the shadows _moving. _As ridiculous as it sounds, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there were more than two people in the hall.

To make matters worse, it seemed the building itself didn't have a boiler because her body was shivering uncontrollably. She could see her breath in the air and her dress was doing nothing to keep the chill off her legs.

Kakashi wasn't helping the circumstances either, in fact he made it _worse._ As soon as they left the room, not one word escaped his mouth. In addition, with it being so dark inside, she had to follow him by listening to his echoing footsteps. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ummm…Mr. Kakashi, how…how much further do we have to go?"

"…"

"Mr. Kakashi?"

"…"

'_Have I offended him in some way? Why is he ignoring me like this? Is it because I shouted at him back in the warden's room? That must be it. Oh no, why did I burst like that. Of course he would be offended. Maybe I should apologize…but, what if he doesn't want it? Oh……"_

"We've arrived sister Hinata."

"!"

"Hmmm…? Why are you looking at me like a deer caught in headlights?"

"Ar..are you still angry at me?"  
"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"Bu..but you weren't speaking to me in the hallways and I ju…just thought that you were offended by my…outburst from earlier."

"Nononononono, it's not that. Why would anyone get mad at you sister, so innocent and pretty as you are?"

"(blush) Th..then why di…did you ignore my q…questions?"

"Why, to see your reaction of course! It was highly amusing seeing you hyperventilate, I couldn't help myself. (Chuckle) As you can see, there's not much amusement in a prison."

"……"

"Picking on a woman of God will give you a one way ticket to hell captain."

"Flirting with a nun Kakashi? That's a new low even for you."

Whipping around, her heart almost stopped in her chest. Someone was right behind her breathing down her neck. Someone that's all covered in black with blond hair…"

"You! You're the two guards that were guarding the entrance but, why?"

"Ah! You remember us sister? That's great! I'm sorry about that, you know the 'Back-off-don't-touch-me' vibe. Part of the job description, there was nothing I could do. Anyway, introductions, even if it is a little late. I'm Naruto and the grump next to me is Sasuke."

"H..hello, I'm Sister Hinata." She was right, the blond _was_ much brighter than the other one. He was such a breath of fresh air in this gloomy building that she had to wonder why a person like him was working as a prison guard.

"You three met before? Then that makes things much easier. Sister Hinata, from now on these two will be your guards. They will be the ones to follow you on your rounds everyday guarding outside the door while you go inside to do whatever you need to do. It's for your own safety I'm afraid, we can't let an angel such as yourself stay inside with the beasts alone now can we?"

"Ahhh… thank you for your concern but, are fifth degree criminals that dangerous. I wa…was informed that they were only charged with felony or theft."

"What are you talking about sister? You're not going to be praying for those low life weenies, right Sasuke?"

"? Then exactly who am I dealing with?"

"Criminals of first degree murder, criminals charged with terrorism, criminals of mass murder, etc. You are going to pray for the would-be-executed."

She felt her heart sink down to her stomach.

* * *

Please read and review people or I'll get cranky!!x


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo! I'm sorry it took a long time to update(I was busy with my studies. Gotta love math, right?) Enjoy

Next chapter: Hinata vs. the psychos.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Even though the prison building itself is only four stories tall, Konoha Prison as a whole is a large area of land. I'm sure it took you quite some time to get here from the entrance gate. The only thing aside from the building is a watch tower and an iron fence. On the outside, it looks like a waste of land space but, this is speaking sorely from the outsider's views. In reality, all of the major prison cells are deep underground, thus the reason for the large area of land. Prisoners inside the building are there for petty crimes, staying up to 14 years. Underground cells are for the real baddies of society, do you get it Sister?"

I nodded my head in understanding. Currently, I was being lead down to where my 'pray', as Sasuke kindly put it, were residing in. 40ft under ground level was my destination, the only way to get there was by riding an elevator. It's been five minutes so far.

"Takes a damn long time, huh? Ahahahaha! I always complain whenever we ride this box, course I always get hit for it, but I'm glad to see that you're a patient person Sister."

"Ah… yes, I'm afraid it's the only good trait I have."

"What? Don't say that, you should never put yourself down Sister, that's a crime to oneself."

"It doesn't matter cause it'll be the only thing you need when you get down there. Maybe a strong state of mentality as well, those whacks can turn a sane person crazy. The worse part is that they _enjoy _doing it, it's like an everyday hobby for them. You have better be prepared for anything Sister, I mean it."

I could literally feel the color drain from my face. I feel so faint…

"Whoa! Are you all right Sister? Teme! Don't scare her like that! Not everyone has tossed out their emotions like its Thursdays night's trash!"

"Hn, I was just warning her beforehand. It's dangerous to go in an unknown territory without any information. Not everyone manages to be born without common sense, dobe."

"TEME!!"

She only prayed to God to watch over her…and to make the elevator ride faster.

* * *

The basement level was a whole different world. Instead of light bulbs, they had fluorescence. They had guards guarding the place from top to bottom; every corner, door and hallway had at least five guards. There were top notch security; ID cards, light sensors, fingerprint locks and hidden cameras (at least she assumed. They were _hidden _cameras after all.) It was really hard to take all in at once. She felt very out of place.

"Surprised? Hehehe, yea very different from the base right? It's to be expected though, the ground levels are for trainees and there's nothing dangerous _dangerous_ there, right?"

"…" She didn't have an answer to that question, instead she opted for asking a question of her own, one that was nagging at the back of her mind forever.

"Where are we heading? The cells, they..they are in the opposite direction."

"Observant aren't we, that's good by the way. Yes, you're right but, we can't go there yet."

"Why?"

"We don't know where to go. We didn't receive anything to tell us your placement. This under base is divided into five sections; Level 1, Level 2, and so forth. Each level is divided again into seven parts; Part A, Part B, Part C, etc. Each part contains four prisoners. If you're finished with your questions then I suggest you hurry up, if you get lost I'm not going to look for you." With that he briskly walked away.

"……I'm sorry?"

"Nah, don't worry about it Sister, Sasuke's just a bastard but, he's a silent bastard. He talks a lot to you though; he even answered your question which means he likes you! Well done! Now let's go catch up, hey teme wait up!!"

* * *

"Welcome boys, about time you showed up… and hello Sister."

They were in another office of the Wardens. It was hard to believe but, this room looked even messier than the first one. It was similar to the office above ground. The whole floor was covered in papers, papers and more papers. Three walls were hidden behind huge book shelves and right across from where they were standing, what looked to be a desk was located. It had piles of papers on it that it was hard to make out the person sitting on it and with all the papers…were those sake bottles? Is she drunk?

"Level 3 Part C, that's your area. Go away now, I'm busy." Taking another bottle from a mini fridge next to her desk, she shooed us away. Her charismatic and somewhat frightening first imaged shattered in my mind. Closing the door the three of us stood in the hall, silent. I couldn't hold in my shock.

"Hahahahaha…she, she's usually not like this. She's really a good warden…Ahahahaha!"

"You mean a good warden when she's not drinking which is when? Never."

"Ummm…. Why don't we hurry and go to my section. I'm afraid I have to go back to my convent in…5 more hours. If we could hurry…"

"Ahhhh! Of course, let's go! Its Level 3 Part C ri……Level 3 Part C? Sasuke that's where……"

"……………"

"?"

For some reason, I could feel the atmosphere change drastically. The silence between them was getting thick and uncomfortable very very fast. I stood there nervously, gripping at my uniform. I don't know why but, I noticed Sasuk's face freeze up and turn into an emotionless mask. The air around him suddenly dropped a few degrees lower. I wanted to ask him, wanted to help him but, before I could ask he walked away. I looked up at Naruto for an explanation. Unfortunately, he also seemed to be troubled, his face was all scrunched up and expression all dark. He quickly followed Sasuke which left me trailing after the both of them.

The whole way to Level 3 was in silence, a bitter silence that I was afraid to break. It was choking. Neither one of them looked like they were going to break this atmosphere, even the ever bright Naruto.

Turning a sharp left we soon reached a set of doors that had in big red letters: PART C.

"…"

"…"

"…"

I would like to speak and break this mood, I really would but, I'm too scared to do it. Please, please, anyone, just talk…

"Sa……We're here Sister! This will be your new 'home' for the next month. Shall we go inside to meet them? Hahaha……"

It was fake and forced however, I was grateful for it none the less. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I pushed opened the doors.

Dear God, please guide me through this obstacle in my life and…and even though I have no knowledge of what's bothering Sasuke, watch over him as well. Please take away some of his pain, a young person such as himself doesn't deserve it. Amen.

* * *

Yes, I know it's going at an extremly slow pace but, I have my reasons. I promise that you'll meet the prisoners next chapter so if you want to...READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!


End file.
